Agunimon
|-|Takuya= |-|Flamon= |-|Agunimon= |-|BurningGreymon= |-|Aldamon= |-|EmperorGreymon= Summary Takuya Kanbara (神原 拓也, Kanbara Takuya) is a main character from Digimon Frontier. He was chosen to inherit the Legendary Spirits of Fire left behind by AncientGreymon, allowing him to use Spirit Evolution to become one of the Legendary Warriors. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-C | At least 7-C | At least 4-C | 4-B | At least 4-B Name: Takuya Kanbara, Flamon/Flamemon, Agnimon/Agunimon, Vritramon/BurningGreymon, Aldamon/Ardhamon, Kaisergreymon/Emperorgreymon Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Human/Digimon, DigiDestined, Legendary Hero Powers and Abilities: Transformation | Fire Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Resistance to Fire-based Attacks | Flight | Can generate plasma | Sealing, Expert Swordsman, Energy Attacks Attack Potency: Human level | Street level | At least Town level (Casually stomped Cerberumon, whose flames consumed many buildings and was stated to be able to destroy Flame Terminal. Comparable to Beetlemon, who defeated Volcamon, who can destroy mountains in single blows) | At least Star level (According to the Databook he generates flames equal to the core of the Sun and was created by the data of an active volcano, stated to be on par with Ultimate-level Digimon) | Solar System level (Stated to have inherited all of the power of AncientGreymon, whose power is declared to "surpass that of current Megas" and is the progenitor of WarGreymon) | At least Solar System level (Stated to have surpassed AncientGreymon in every regard, defeated Cherubimon alongside MagnaGarurumon) Speed: Normal Human | Peak Human for Flamon (Saved Takuya's past self from a truck) | Relativistic (dodged KendoGarurumon's Lupine Laser, which is composed of sunlight) | Relativistic | At least Relativistic (Superior to both Agnimon and Vritramon) | FTL (Scaling to MagnaGarurumon and comparable to members of the Royal Knights) Lifting Strength: Regular human | Peak human for Flamon (Judging from his other feats) | Class 5 for Agnimon (Scaling to Fairymon and Wolfmon in episode 18 who could handle Trailmon Digimon) | Higher Striking Strength: Class H | Street Class for Flamon. | At least Town Class (Has knocked over many large Digimon and is comparable to Champion-level Digimon, his kick appeared to destroy Cerberumon's pocket dimension) | At least Star Class (Scaling to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class (Defeated Cherubimon alongside MagnaGarurumon, later fought on par with members of the Royal Knights) Durability: Human level | Street level for Flamon | At least Town level (Hybrid-level Digimon are more or less compared to Champion-level Digimon in power, but have defeated Ultimate-level Digimon on several occasions), likely higher (Tanked attacks from Cerberumon in the first episode, whose claws are strong enough to tear through Chrome Digizoid armor such as the armor worn by WarGreymon) | At least Star level (Stated to be as strong as an Ultimate Digimon like MetalGreymon) | Solar System level (As strong as AncientGreymon, who is stated to be superior to its progeny (i.e. WarGreymon) | At least Solar System level (Survived numerous attacks from Cherubimon, one of the Three Great Angels who inherited a third of Lucemon's power, overall superior to AncientGreymon) Stamina: High. He can fight extended battles against powerful Digimon like Range: Extended melee range, but at least several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: D-Tector | None notable | Pyro Gauntlets | Rudriya Darpaṇa superweapons (Claws that open to release powerful fire blasts) mounted on both arms along with flaming wings and claws | Same | Ryugonken, a massive sword infused with the power of eight dragon souls Intelligence: Takuya, being a normal teen, is somewhat hot-blooded, reckless, and emotional. However, in all of his Digimon forms he is an expert-hand-to-hand combatant, going toe-to-toe with Ultimate-level Digimon in as early as his first transformation. As he matures and becomes more acquainted with his abilities, he quickly takes a leadership role and has come up with fairly ingenious strategies to defeat his foes when brute force does not work (i.e. having his friends combine their attacks to prevent Sakkakumon from absorbing and redirecting them). Weaknesses: Tend to act without thinking and very stubborn. Due to inheriting the power of AncientGreymon, he's vulnerable to Dragon Slaying attacks such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Flamon= *'Baby Salamander:' Attacks with its flame aura. *'Flame Tail:' Attacks foe with flaming tail. *'Noble Heart:' Flips through air covered in fire. *'Flame Toss:' Tosses a small fireball. |-|Agnimon= *'Burning Salamander:' His blazing fists release flames in the shape of a dragon. *'Salamander Break:' A spinning lariat attack with both arms or legs ablaze. *'Fire Darts:' Throws small bits of fire at his target from its gauntlet. *'Salamander Kick:' Dashes and turns into a fiery dragon to attack. |-|Vritramon= *'Corona Blaster:' Fires extremely hot blasts from his built-in guns *'Flame Storm:' A wave of flame comes from within his armor, |-|Aldamon= *'Brahmastra:' A barrage of rapid fireballs from the Rudriya Darpana *'Brahmashira:' Generates a projectile that's equal in heat and density to the core of the sun and launches it at an opponent. |-|Kaisergreymon= *'Enryugeki:' Fires arrows wreathed in white-hot flames with the Ryugonken. *'Kuzuryujin:' Releases the eight dragon souls from within its sword to pin down and restrain an opponent before becoming a dragon himself and annihilating the target. *'Ryūgonken:' Slashes with the Ryūgonken. Key: Takuya | Flamon | Agnimon | Vritramon | Aldamon | Kaisergreymon Gallery File:AncientGreymon_b.jpg|AncientGreymon lives on in Takuya, who wields the Spirits of Flame he created. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manhua Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Hybrids Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Dragons Category:Transformation Users Category:Chosen Children Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4